


Hagu Holidays!

by brotective



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, they aren’t shown but they are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotective/pseuds/brotective
Summary: Kokoro is excited for the holidays, but Hagumi doesn’t seem quite as into the holiday spirit. It seems like it’s time for Kokoro to find out what’s wrong and make it right!





	Hagu Holidays!

**Author's Note:**

> god i love these two SO much. ive been waiting for like a week to post this god bless america  
> also i tried somethin a little different w the writing style here bc it’s in kokoros point of view so i hope that’s cool

Kokoro loved Christmas! She loved everything about it, in fact!

She spent time with her friends, her family, and even the suit people! She could open so many presents, and eat so many snacks, and have so much fun!

This year would be the best Christmas yet, because Kokoro had five great bandmates to have fun with. Well, Misaki wasn’t a bandmate, but she was Michelle’s friend, so she got to join in too!

Kokoro wondered if bears celebrated Christmas. Even if Michelle didn’t, Misaki was her friend, so she could just have Misaki deliver presents to her!

Kokoro decided right then and there that she would have a big party. She would tell the suits to add lots of sparkles and holiday decorations into one of the rooms that was mostly just used for her big parties, and she would get all of her friends wonderful gifts!

She decided that Kaoru needed a book on Shakespeare, and translations of a lot of the words that he used. If his work helped Kaoru be less insecure, Kokoro was all for it.

Kanon would get a big jellyfish plush she commissioned. Kokoro hoped that the artist she got it from had a great Christmas, too!

Kokoro didn’t really know what bears liked, but she got Michelle a very cute and funky little hat with a clownfish on it. She figured everyone could appreciate a good hat.

Misaki could get some cool new tennis things! A fancy racket, a set of tennis balls... Kokoro didn’t know her as well as the other members, but she knew she was in the tennis club, so she was sure it would be appreciated!

And Hagumi, of course! Hagumi was so nice, and she was always supportive of Kokoro, and really loved Hello Happy World! Kokoro wanted to make her happy, so she got her a really cute running belt and a Michelle keychain! But then she realized the keychain wasn’t soft enough, and that was why Hagumi liked Michelle in the first place, so she got her a little plush of her too. She figured that worked to show her appreciation.

Now, all she had to do was write invitations and set up a party. It was tiny this year, but there was time for bigger parties when the new year came around!

Hello Happy World practiced and practiced until a couple of days before Christmas. Everyone set up, enthusiastic as always, except for Hagumi. She seemed a bit tired as she worked with her bass. But being tired was okay, because everyone was so excited it was hard to leave room for practice!

Until they started practicing, and Hagumi kept messing up her rhythm. Nothing sounded right, and she had trouble not just playing but performing.

“My little kitten, are you all right?” Kaoru asked, concerned.

“Yeah! I’m just distracted right now. Sorry, everyone!” She smiled, really big, and it only felt nice for a second.

“Well, let’s take a break early then!” Kokoro said. She was smiling, too! They were having fun and it was almost Christmas, so she didn’t know why Hagumi seemed so sad.

Misaki headed into the back to take off the Michelle head, followed by Kanon. Kaoru went off to go get some water, and Kokoro stuck behind.

“Do you want a hug?” she asked. Hagumi nodded, setting down her bass before shoving herself into Kokoro’s arms. “You don’t seem very happy! What’s going on?”

“Not much. I just...” She buried her head in Kokoro’s shoulder. “My dad left again, yesterday. My mom cried a lot, and broke some stuff... none of it was presents or anything, but it’s still not good when that happens! She’s really sad, and I just... don’t think that my dad’s gonna be home for Christmas. This hasn’t happened before. I don’t know what to do! What happens when I open things from him and he’s not there? Do I just wait a little longer, or will people be mad at me for it?”

Kokoro thought and thought. Surely there had to be something she could do! She liked Hagumi so much, and if she wasn’t happy... well, something had to be done about that!

“You should come to my house!” Kokoro said excitedly, holding Hagumi tightly. “I know there’s a party in the evening, but you can come all day! You can sleep over the day before and bring all of your presents, and your mom can come too and hang out with my parents or the suit ladies! So can your siblings! You can be a part of my family!” It was the perfect solution. Everything was right! Hagumi could have a whole family for a day, and they could spend a lot of time together. Kokoro loved this plan, but...

Hagumi was crying?

“You’re such a good friend... I love you so much, Kokoron!”

Kokoro had been hugging Hagumi pretty hard, but Hagumi’s hold was tighter as she cried into Kokoro’s shoulder.

“You’re so nice, and... I wanna be a part of your family forever! Not just because they’re rich, but because I really like you! I just...”

Kokoro released Hagumi, who was smiling widely as she cried.

“I’m okay now. You’re helping me make things better!”

“Hm...” Kokoro analyzed her face for a minute. “Okay! We’ve still got time in break, though, so let’s hang out!”

The rest of practice went a lot better. Kokoro really seemed to have cheered Hagumi up, and that seemed to carry—when Hagumi arrived at Kokoro’s mansion the next evening, bags packed, she had a big smile on her face. Kokoro loved it! She was able to cheer Hagumi up, and she was going to keep going!

Kokoro and Hagumi slept in one of the guest bedrooms that had two beds that night, but it was hard to sleep when they were both so excited. They talked about presents, and all the food they could eat, and how excited they were to go see Poppin’ Party’s concert after they finished with the morning festivities.

“I think I’d be a lot different if I didn’t know you so well!” Hagumi declared, smiling at Kokoro. Somehow, the two had managed to migrate into one bed, although it was still plenty spacious.

“Yeah! I’m really glad you’re part of my family for today!” Kokoro’s eyes were wide from excitement, and she didn’t even seem a little tired.

Hagumi rolled closer to Kokoro, pulling her into one more hug. Kokoro noted that her pajamas were super soft.

“Have I told you I love you a whole lot today?”

**Author's Note:**

> hagumi is so underappreciated im glad i got to write abt her even though it’s short haha  
> anyway ty for reading!!


End file.
